differenthistoryfandomcom-20200215-history
All Types Of Metal Explained
This has nothing to do with Alternate History, but I'm a metal head who doesn't give a shit, and I want to make this and this is my wiki, not only that but you had to click on this page. Now, on with explaining all types of metal. Heavy Metal This is the original form of metal music, characterized by it's hypnotic '60s-centered sound, true Heavy Metal spans from the mid '60s-early '70s. Founders of this genre include Steppenwolf and Black Sabbath (see also hypnotic/groove metal), as well as Led Zeppelin. Hypnotic/Groove Metal These can generally be grouped as one subgenre do to the many, many similarities. Characterized by a "funky" or "hypnotic" sound, the genre was only a product of the late '60s and early '70s. Jimi Hendrix, Black Sabbath and many other groups of the early '70s can be categorized into this grouping. Thrash Metal Thrash developed in the last half of the '70s, and into the '80s, and is characterized by fast-pace, heavy-hitting drum beats backed up by gritty guitars and significant bass. Founders of the genre include Metallica, Megadeth, Slayer (who also arguably formed the basis for Death and Dark metal genres). Thrash survives on today, and is one of the last major metal genres left in North America. Glam Metal/Glam Rock Glam Metal and Glam Rock were born of the mid-late '80s, and went on into the very early '90s before being overridden by Grunge Rock. So many acts generally fall under this genre, including Def Leppard, Alice Cooper (who also falls under Dark Metal) and Poison (not the song by the former, the artist). Funk Metal Basically a revived Hypnotic/Groove Metal, it was spearheaded by the Red Hot Chili Peppers, as well as Alice In Chains. It can include elements of Thrash as well. Death Metal A beast all it's own, Death Metal is characterized by it's heavily dark, sometimes demonic lyrics, and it's absolutely ear-piercing noise. Since the mid '90s Death Metal has almost merged with Screamo, as many Death Metal performers use low growling screaming as singing. Originators of the genre are (namely), Slayer (mostly), King Diamond/Mercyful Fate (to a much lesser extent), Venom and Celtic Forest. Death Metal is also usually played as insanely fast as possible. Black Metal Effectively Death Metal mixed with Thrash, Black Metal is a huge genre in Scandinavia and was, in the mid '90s to early 2000s, a big genre in North America. Black Metal is characterized by more high-pitch squeals and a raw sound, even more so than thrash. It is usually played fast like Thrash Metal. Dark Metal/Horror Metal Dark Metal/Horror Metal is effectively a way less extreme, shock metal sister genre, with acts like Alice Cooper, Mercyful Fate and Helloween (which also falls under Prog Metal) falling under this genre. It's characterized by dark lyrics, usually sung rather than screamed, and can be relatively slow as opposed to always being insanely fast. Screamo Screamo is effectively Death Metal but with absolutely ballistic screaming and unnervingly dark and demonic lyrics, and an absolute relentless rage of squealing guitars. Progressive Metal In and of itself Prog Metal is simply a modern take on Metal, generally with more "exotic" instruments or keyboards. Sometime Prog Metal can even include drum kits or auto tune. Prog Metal originated with Helloween. Includes acts like Sonata Artica, Sabaton and Powerwolf. Symphonic Metal/Orchestral Metal Symphonic Metal/Orchestral Metal has many elements of Orchestra or Piano. Includes acts like Nightwish, Sabaton (to a very minor extent) and Powerwolf (to some extent). Pirate Metal Spearheaded by one band, Alestorm, this genre is one with an odd assortment of instruments like a Pirate Flute and vocals mimicking what pirates likely sounded like. Shock Metal Shock Metal, which can also be used as a joke genre, has a large spectrum of sub-genres that cover a huge spectrum of music. Shock Metal, in it's own form, is generally darker acts like King Diamond and Alice Cooper (in particular) and shares almost all of it's characteristics with Dark/Horror Metal. It's sub-genres, as mentioned earlier, really do not need to follow these characteristics. Farmhouse Metal Farmhouse Metal (also known as Deep South Metal, Baptist Metal, Alabama Metal and Redneck Metal) Ranges from rural southern bands that actually perform local concerts, down to parody acts like Leo Moracchioli and Rob Scallon who make remixes in it's style. Characterized by a strange assortment of instruments, like stand-up basses, banjos and sometimes even a cowbell, this is definitely won of the more "obscure" forms of metal. It's not really even metal, as much as a bunch of non-metal instruments made to sound "metal like." Category:Metal Music